


Сотворяемое руками

by Il_matto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto
Summary: Мика восхищается тем, на что способны руки Оши-сана, вроде бы сделанные из таких же как у него костей, кожи и плоти, но настолько правильнее, настолько качественнее.





	Сотворяемое руками

\- И на что ты уставился, Кагехира?

Мика вздрагивает, услышав чуть хриплый от долгого молчания голос Шу. Занятый отделкой новых костюмов, он не произносил ни слова последний час, лишь губы шевелились в беззвучном шепоте - иногда очень активно, и Мика тщетно пытался угадать о чем спорит или соглашается с собой Оши-сан. Спрашивать ему не хотелось, он боялся нарушить странное состояние, в которое погружался Шу во время работы в последнее время - оно было слишком умиротворенным, особенно по сравнению с озлобленным трансом, в котором игла в дрожащей руке могла начать промахиваться и ожесточенно прошивала воздух, будто пытаясь выколоть чьи-то невидимые глаза. Нет, сейчас Мике было страшно одним случайным вздохом разрушить то, что еле-еле удалось собрать из бесчисленных осколков.

\- Язык проглотил, Кагехира?

\- Я?! Ой, нет. Звиняйте, Оши-сан... - Мика воробьем взъерошенным переминается на жердочке-табуретке - неожиданно только сейчас он чувствует как затекли его мышцы и как по онемевшим было конечностям пробивается неприятным покалыванием кровь. - Я просто на вас смотрел?..

\- Это я уже понял, - Шу закатывает глаза, но хитро как-то, взгляд его не опускает ни одного движения пальцев, порхающих над мудреной вышивкой орнамента. - И что же ты такого во мне увидел? Я что, животное в зверинце?

\- Как вы могли такое подумать, Оши-сан! - Мика чуть ли не подскакивает в возмущении. - Я просто люблю смотреть на ваши руки... Особенно, когда вы работаете.

Но на самом деле, конечно, руки Шу не перестают его завораживать никогда. Несмотря на часы кропотливой работы над тканями его светлая ухоженная кожа кажется изящным шелком. Полупрозрачные аккуратно подпиленные ногти без заусенцев или обгрызанных уголков, за которые он так отчитывает Мику, ведь артист должен быть безупречен от головы и до пальцев ног. И изящные тонкие пальцы, Мика видел подобные лишь у фигурок фарфоровых в витринах магазинов, но и те были холодные, хрупкие, а у Оши-сана они теплые и сильные, не могут не быть сильными коль не устают от стольких часов работы с иглой (из пальцев Мики она выскальзывает как из бесполезных набитых ватой лапок игрушки). Но не меньше, чем изящностью движений или формой будто выточенных искусным мастером ладоней, Мика восхищается тем, на что способны руки Оши-сана, вроде бы сделанные из таких же как у него костей, кожи и плоти, но настолько правильнее, настолько качественнее.

\- Все, что вы делаете, кажется мне будто сотворено божеством, - еле слышно, почти стыдливо произносит Мика и роняет лоб в тощие колени.

Он ждет презрительное хмыканье или самодовольный хохоток или еще более знакомое ему и привычное ничего. Но отнюдь не скрип стула по полу и не легкий стук пялец, которые опустили на стол.

\- Не переоценивай меня, Кагехира, - голос Шу едва узнаваем из-за того что звучит как-то неправильно, как будто он улыбается, когда обращается к нему. - Ты просто не видел мои первые работы. Тогда они казались мне, конечно, безупречными, но сейчас на них не взглянешь без стыда.

Мика не видел их конечно. Мика многого не знает о прошлом Оши-сана, не смеет спрашивать, хотя жадное желание познания, которого он никогда не испытывал ни на одном уроке, съедает его изнутри временами. Но все же что-то подсказывает ему, что...

\- Даже тогда, наверное, ваши творения на голову превосходили то, что я...

\- Что за ерунду ты говоришь? - вот сейчас раздражение в голосе Шу и его слова звучат почти спасительно привычно, но потом все равно происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее. - Дай сюда руки.

\- А-ась?

Мика оторопело моргает, когда пальцы Шу, эти теплые, недосягаемо совершенные пальцы Шу дергают его тощие запястья, тянут руки к себе, заставляют раскрыть ладони и так неправильно, так непривычно внимательно перебирают кожу, скользят от фаланги к фаланге и щекотно проходятся по бледным линиям и синеватым выступающим венам. Мике хочется спросить что не так, Мика хочет понять в чем дело, но взгляд Шу подернут той самой лиловой завесой критической оценки - так смотрит он на готовые изделия, оценивая, стоит ли что-то добавлять или убрать излишки. Но как не ломай Мике пальцы, они не приобретут изящную форму и пропорциональную длину, и нельзя его болезненно бледную кожу перекрасить в цвет более благородный, как розовые лепестки фарфоровой кожи Мадонэ. Поэтому он ждет смиренно неизбежного и привычного диагноза - он и сам знает, что он ни на что не годная кукла, которая даже под чужим руководством танцует слишком неуклю...

\- Не вижу особых отличий от рук рядового человека, Кагехира.

... Что?

\- У тебя не было серьезных травм, все твои пальцы на месте. Опустим истории о людях, которые побеждали ограничения своего тела, они скорее исключения, подтверждающие правила, и скажем прямо - у тебя нет никаких препятствий чтобы научиться шить так же умело, как я.

\- Н-но...

\- Все зависит от времени и приложенных усилий. По чурбану Кирю или растяпе Аобе тоже сложно сказать это на первый взгляд, но то, насколько хорошо отточены их навыки всегда виднопо костюмам, что они создают. Их художественная ценность, впрочем, другой вопрос.

Мика осторожно кивает, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Он не совсем понимает к чему Оши-сан клонит, особенно сейчас, когда его абсолютно сбивает с толку тепло его рук, ведь он почему-то все еще не отпустил его пальцы. Дерзко хотеть, чтобы это мгновение не прекращалось, ведь у них осталось так много работы, но Мика не может отказать себе в хотя бы мимолетной грезе об этом.

\- Таким образом, - подытоживает Шу уже более деловито, бодрые нотки в его голосе говорят об очередных наполеоновских планах и колени Мики радостно вздрагивают, готовые сорваться с места по первому поручению его главнокомандующего, - раз уж тебе хочется поравняться со мной, будь готов поломать еще десяток иголок и потерять сотню катушек ниток. Но лучше обойтись без этого - наш бюджет и так в ужасном положении, так что постарайся минимизировать результаты своего обучения.

\- Д-да, как скажете, Оши-сан! - Мика спрыгивает стабуретки привычно, хотя его никуда не отправляют, хотя сейчас он почему-то оказывается нужен именно здесь при всей своей неумелости. Он осекается лишь на долю секунды, но сомнение все же словами соскользнуть с обветренных губ. - А где же я научусь... художественной ценности?

Шу улыбается ему вновь этой странной, незнакомой улыбкой, которой не одаривал даже Назуну-нии. И пожимает напоследок бледные пальцы прежде чем мягко отпустить.

\- Время ответит нам и на эту загадку.


End file.
